Hiei's Death Match
by IWipeMyOwnButt
Summary: Hiei finally finds an opponent worthy of fighting, but will it be his last?


_This is my first fanfic and any tips you may have will be welcomed._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

_

**Hiei's Death Match**

_Things Come and Go_

The sun was beginning to hide its bright face behind mighty snow covered mountains, giving way to night fall. The Makai was really a beautiful place during the day. So full of life; lush green forest and deep blue seas. Breathtaking it can be. But this beauty doesn't last forever.

The last rays of daylight shined dimly as the darkness of night takes over. You will never know how devious and dark the Makai can be until you've spent the night there, that is, if you can survive it.

Behind its beautiful curtains, a scene of chaos, misery, and destruction play on stage. It's a place where Satan himself would dread to be. Death eludes everyone here. Only the strong can thrive, while the weak perish, not given a second thought. Looks are always deceiving here. A place that gives life to many also takes it away.

A mass of black blur rushes through the thick forest. It moves so fast you cannot make out the person running. It makes not a sound, moving from branch to branch. To many, it may seem to be just another demon trying to make its way out of this dreadful forest. Alas, it is one the most powerful of demons in the whole of Makai. This demon is known as Hiei.

Hiei continues to run aimlessly through the trees. He is one complex fellow, though. His alliances are rather stiff and his short temper matches perfectly with his stunted height. He loathes emotions, and thinks they're rather weak. He's rude and mean, but still he has people who persist on calling him their 'friend'.

"Hn"

He finds friends are for the weak. But even he knows, every now and then, they can be somewhat useful. An uncomfortable rumble from the pit of his stomach causes Hiei to stop his running campaign. He puts his hand over his stomach as it growls viciously back up at him. The beast within wants to be fed.

Hiei looked around for something edible and could fill his empty little stomach. There seemed to be nothing in this dark, cold forest. Nothing he would think of eating, anyways. A loud squeal catches his attention. He turns his head towards the direction of the sound, but sees only a faint light.

Curiosity takes over him and he goes toward the dim light to investigate. He places his hand on his katana, ready for anything to happen. You can't be too careful here.

Within minutes, Hiei finds himself standing in a clearing. He scans the area and finds the source of the light. A small pit fire was burning, with the animal that had caused the noise, cooking above it. Hiei was disappointed. He had wasted his time to find nothing of interest, besides the cooked pig.

Someone's meal, perhaps? It didn't matter to him. Anyone who is to leave their perfectly good meal out wasting away like this is truly a fool. Another disturbing rumble from Hiei's stomach reminded him that he was still hungry. The succulent smell of the pig was getting to him as well. Hiei finally decided to walk up to the pit and take a piece for himself. Why let this perfectly good meal go to waste?

"His lose"

Hiei sat on a nearby log and continued to pick off parts to eat from the pig. Soon there was nothing but bones left to burn in the fire. With his stomach full with a warm meal, Hiei laid his back on the log. He put his hands behind his head and let out a small sigh. A quick rest would be nice. Relaxing was something Hiei rarely did.

A moments rest was short lived as Hiei felt suddenly uncomfortable. He could feel someone's presence linger nearby. A crimson eye shot open only to see a creature tower over him. Instinct told him that this was no friendly passerby. Hiei leaped from the log and landed a few feet away, with his hand ready on his katana.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Asked the creature while putting his foot on top of the log.

Hiei didn't reply. He glared deeply into his opponent, trying to read him. This creature was unlike any he had ever seen before. Horns trailed down along his tanned back and onto his tail. Accompanying these were two large horns on the top of his head and a smaller one on his snout. Standing on its toes, he looks at least 8 feet tall.

"Well", the creature stated putting his other foot on the log, "how was it?"

"Back off demon, if you value your life."

"A guest should always be courteous enough to compliment their host's food."

Hiei was starting to get annoyed with his dragon-like opponent. He couldn't read his ki but he knew that he was stronger than the common demon. It didn't matter to him, Hiei would quickly dispose of this demon who had rudely interrupted his peace.

"I'm waiting…."

"For your death!" Hiei said forcefully, cutting the creature off

Hiei dashed forward with lightning speed towards his opponent. He saw the creature brace himself, so instead of hitting him head on, Hiei jumped up into the air. Hoping to catch him off guard, Hiei slashed his katana down at his opponent. An easy victory.

Just as Hiei slashed downward, the creature moved out of harm's way and positioned himself behind Hiei. The creature lifted his leg and kicked Hiei in the back of his head. The impact caused Hiei to let out a small groan before smashing into the rough bark of a tree.

"Guests nowadays…" The creature said, folding his arms

Hiei got up, seemingly unaffected by his attacker. This guy was fast, but not fast enough! Hiei got into a fighting stance earning a light chuckle from his opponent.

"Where are my manners? I must introduce myself to my guests, before engaging in any type of activity with them.", the creature said beginning to bow, "My name is Draco." Draco's reply was not something he was expecting. He was greeted unkindly by the ball of Hiei's foot to his face. Draco stumbled back a few feet before finally catching his balance.

"I don't give a damn who you are…" Hiei said glaring at Draco

Draco could feel the taste of blood in his mouth as well as it running down the side of his jaw. A smirk appeared as he wiped it away with his hand. He knew that this was no ordinary opponent. Draco could actually have some fun this time.

"I see nothing funny about this, demon."

"Oh, but Hiei, it is very funny."

Hiei tried to hold back his surprised expression. How did this lowly demon know his name? Did they cross paths before, maybe at the Dark Tournament? Or was he an opponent from his dark past that had happened to survive?

"Don't look so surprised Hiei." Draco said, getting closer to Hiei

"Hn"

"Your name is famous around here, didn't you know that?"

"I've had enough of your talk!" Hiei dashed forward, this time attacking with full force.

* * *

_Your comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated. _  



End file.
